The Way We Grow
by storiesbime
Summary: This is the story of how the relationships began. ChloexBeca to start with but Aubrey will get involved eventually. Prequel to Beca's Birthday Surprise, so obviously this is g!p.
1. Chapter 1

I got a lot of positive feedback after Beca's Birthday Surprise, and because I thought that there should be more for this story I am starting a kind of prequel and we will see what happens from here. My plan is to start from the beginning and then work my way to BBS then delete it, put it in the story where it goes, and continue from the end of that. Plans are always subject to change so let's start this journey and see where it takes us. The story will still be AxBxC, and g!p but it may be a few chapters before Aubrey-or Beca's penis-have much of a part.

* * *

It was two days after Christmas, and Beca was starting to take down her decorations from her first Christmas with Chloe. It had only been about two minutes after their ICCA Finals performance that spring that Beca had come to her senses and told Chloe about her feelings. Chloe had acted surprised and astonished to think that Beca returned the feelings she had already admitted to having, but Aubrey had muttered 'Oh please' under her breath as the Bellas chuckled and the ploy was long forgotten. For the first few weeks the girls had gone slow: dating a few times a week and kissing goodnight before returning to their own dorm rooms, only staying the night when they were with the Bellas, and always staying fully clothed, but it had been about 11 months since they got together now though and Beca's roommate (who just happened to be Cynthia Rose) had gone home for Christmas so even though Aubrey was still in Chloe's apartment they had been able to go to Beca's and be alone for the 'rated R' Christmas activities that she had planned. Beca had put up a small 4 foot fake tree in the corner of her dorm and together she and Chloe had put 2 boxes of 10-count assorted ornaments and a few strands of lights on it when she came over after work. When the tree decorations were taken off of the tree and put carefully back in the cardboard boxes, and the lights that were hung around the ceiling molding were unplugged for the season, Beca sat down at her computer and started making a new mix.

Two hours later Beca had made 2 mixes when Chloe quietly slipped into the room behind her, quickly grabbing her shoulders. Chloe giggled when she felt Beca jump, nearly out of her chair, and spin around in her chair. Beca pulled her headphones off and put them on her laptop before standing and grabbing Chloe around the waist and flinging her onto the bed, before jumping onto the bed herself and tickling Chloe into repentance. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WASN'T FUNNY!" Chloe screamed.

Beca pinned Chloe down, using her extra strength against the redhead's slight height advantage. "I'm sorry, what was that? Did you say tickle me more?!"

Chloe grinned up at Beca before smarting off, "You just hope that's what I said because it gives you an excuse to touch me."

"Well, would you blame me if that was true?" Beca asked lowering her lips gently to her girlfriends. "You taste like cranberry-kiwi! You know I like cranberry-kiwi, what have you been eating and did you save me any?"

"It's my frozen yogurt, but yes baby of course I brought you some! I don't know that you deserve it after that welcome though," Chloe said pretending to contemplate her decision as Beca walked across the room to get her cup.

Beca took a small mouthful of her frozen yogurt, "Oh my God! This stuff is **seriously **good! I can't believe I've never had this before, why haven't you ever given me this before?" Beca asked shoveling frozen yogurt into her mouth.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "It wasn't intentional, Babe. It's a seasonal flavor and the last time it was being sold I wasn't allowed to like you. Last winter you weren't very open to me and Aubrey would have hung me for trying that hard to be friends with you. Plus that would have totally put a magnifying glass over the major toner that I had for you," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca chuckled, "Ya know if you had revealed the toner I may have had the balls to 'tone' you a little earlier."

"You didn't even tone me when you found out so it doesn't matter," Chloe said sticking out her tongue. "If you'll remember back with me…I asked you out and we didn't have sex for a very long time after we got together."

"Maybe WE didn't have sex for a while, but in my head-damn baby-you put out! Just because you weren't involved didn't mean that I wasn't having sex with you anyway," Beca said with a smirk and a light blush.

Chloe feigned innocence and gasped, "You were 'toning' me in your head? Well aren't you dirty, I assure you that I had only pure thoughts about you until after we had consummated out relationship together." Chloe had a luminescent smile on her face and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Do you have a designated lady jam too?"

Beca had a deep blush covering her face and neck now, "Umm…..uh, I….wow, um. Ok, first you are SOOO full of shit! If you weren't doing anything then why is it that Titanium was the 'Most Played' song on your computer AND your iPod? Don't worry, I think it's kinda cute-pretty sexy too-I won't tell anyone or hold it against you. After all, you'd seen me naked," Beca winked, repeating the playful line to Chloe. "And umm, no, I don't. I don't have a designated lady jam, I mean. To be honest, when you're involved I don't have a designated anything." Beca saw Chloe's questioning look and knew that she shouldn't have said anything, she sighed before explaining, "You can't judge me. We are currently in a no judgment zone, you're my girlfriend so if you judge me I can like withhold sex or something…Ok, in high school I hit a rough patch when my mom died; my dad didn't want anything to do with me except when he was calling to force college on me again, my step-dad was working all the time because he didn't know how else to cope, and we both were falling into a depression. SO, I was alone like all the time and you know I didn't have any real friends but one night this girl asked me to go with her to some party, so I did. Someone offered me a drink and the next thing I knew I was pretty tipsy, and the captain of the cheer squad came and led me back to a bedroom. She pulled me in behind her and locked the door before she explained that she had noticed that I was different in the locker room and was mildly attracted to me. Being a high school junior, knowing that you're bisexual and having an extra appendage, then having the hottest senior cheerleader asking for you to help her try out some things before she did them with an actual boy….I really didn't even slow down to think about it. Anyway, I lost my virginity to her that night and then when we were done she told me that she didn't actually have even the smallest of crushes on me but she was curious and that if I told anyone that she would deny it and tell the whole school that I had raped her-she broke my spirit Chlo. I went home and the next Monday I got up and went to school as if nothing had happened, I cried myself to sleep for weeks and suddenly I was willing to do ANYTHING to get my mind off of her and what we had done. I threw myself into my school work and my mixes, pushed back up to the A-student I had been before my mom died and filled four 80-hour CDs, but there was still a part of me that wasn't satisfied with my life. I started attending every party that I heard about or saw and having sex with as many people as I could. For months that was my life: go to school, get all of my homework done well so that no one would question my effort again, and then go have sex. The weirdest part though was that I didn't get anything out of it at all if there wasn't some kind of background noise and if I wasn't on top. My senior year I was with a person who was in college and was a self-proclaimed 'Sex God', she didn't believe that I had to be on top to…well you know, so she umm, she tried for over an hour and nothing. I don't know if you've ever had to put up with that before but at a certain point it ceases to be pleasurable. Anyway, I forced her to flip over and, eh em, finished within a minute; at that point she believed me but it was a too late for her ego. Umm, anyway, that was….a story I didn't really plan to share. So back to the original conversation: You were SOOO not having pure thoughts, Titanium was practically playing on repeat 24/7; and no, I don't have a lady jam," Beca finished with a bright blush.

Chloe was silent for almost four whole minutes, looking at Beca in bewilderment, before she took a deep breath. "Because I know that you don't want to talk about that I will ignore it for today but one day we will talk about what you just told me," Chloe proclaimed. There was another pause, neither girl knowing what to say, before Chloe spoke, "Titanium played a lot because it's a nice song that I happen to like, it had nothing at all to do with you!"

Beca smiled again, "Really? You think that I'm going to believe that? The second time you talked to me you announced to me in the middle of a public shower that it was your 'lady jam'. Now I could understand if it was in a few playlists or in the '20 Most-Played' but to be number 1 and for Aubrey to have heard it on repeat in the middle of the night-you're not going to get out of it that easily."

Chloe looked at Beca's smirk in disbelief. Had Aubrey really heard the song playing and told Beca? There was only one way to find out, "Aubrey didn't tell you that! Now who's full of shit baby?" _Take it, please; Aubrey will die if you really can give me proof that she told. _

Knowing that Chloe didn't believe her she pulled out her phone and opened her inbox before speaking. She flipped to a specific message for future reference, and grinned at Chloe. "About the third time I hung out in your dorm after we made 'us' official when you were on the phone talking to your doctor about the results of your node treatment she asked me when I thought that we would-in her words, 'get over ourselves and just tone each other to death already'-because she was tired of listening to David Guetta 'from the time you finished homework until the time you finished fantasizing'. Then one night she called me, whispering that you were playing it again and that if it didn't stop soon that she was going to switch dorms with me and I could stay in her room while she roomed with Kimmy Jin because she was getting entirely too close to the point that she was going to be overcome with pity for you and tone you for me. My personal favorite though came about three weeks before graduation if I'm not mistaken. This text," Beca woke up her phone and looked at the message. "This text came at 1:27 am from Aubrey and says, 'IT'S PLAYING AGAIN! Chloe has been my best friend for a very long time and like you I have grown accustomed to her lack of personal space; however, I still do NOT find it necessary to know when she is pleasuring herself. Beca, I've grown to like you in the last few months but if you two don't 'seal the deal' soon I will not hesitate to tell her that you're cheating on her with Kimmy Jin and that's why she doesn't like either of you. I don't want to have to hurt either one of you like that but I can only listen to that song so many times before I do something incredibly rash.' I was working on your graduation mix that night and just happened to notice the text, you can probably imagine my surprise, and I know that obviously you were having some pretty extensive 'pure' thoughts about me for Aubrey to be like that. I responded by telling her that I was sorry and that I also hoped that we could get together soon. I didn't get a response for a while so I assumed that she had fallen asleep until 1:43 when I get this one-and you're going to want to read this one or you won't believe me-'You better f˅ck her good and hard, she's moaning you're d mn name now!'."

Beca couldn't believe the look on Chloe's face as she turned red and jumped, knees on Beca's thighs, hands snatching at the phone to read the texts for herself. "What the hell is wrong with Aubrey?! Why on earth would she say that! That is SUCH a lie," Chloe's indignation was very clearly written on her face.

Beca would have laughed if Chloe's knees hadn't been drilling holes through her thighs. "Ow Chlo, damn it baby! Sharp, pointy knees IN my thighs!"

"Oh my God Bec! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize," Chloe said quickly sliding her knees sideways off of Beca's thighs so she was now straddling the brunettes lap.

"It's ok, no stressing. I'm fine Babe," Beca said when she saw the frown on Chloe's face. "You know, you're pretty damn cute when you pout like that. It makes me wanna do this," Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to Chloe's. Beca swiped her tongue across Chloe's lips and nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away when she felt the redhead smile. "That's the smile I wanted to see!" Beca exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

Chloe giggled, "You're such a cheesy dork!"

"But I'm YOUR cheesy dork! ...that you fantasize about," Beca said with a smirk.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think please. Your support and feedback will help me keep writing and let me know what you guys want to see more of less of. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up in the next three days. **Reviews are my paycheck!**


	2. The Night Continues

Sorry, I wanted to post this yesterday but my internet was messed up. And because I forgot before now: These characters are not mine. They do not belong to me, and I make no profit from the movie or the book.

The girls had drifted into silence, staring at the ceiling. Chloe leaned half off of the bed to the plug at the end of the Christmas lights still hanging and plugged them back in, the icicle lights casting a warm glow around the darkening dorm. There was a playlist of some of Beca's 'work-in-progress' mixes playing and she was making mental notes about what needed to be fixed as they listened. The room grew darker and darker, its inhabitants just enjoying their time together.

It wasn't until Chloe nuzzled her nose into Beca's neck, their legs tangling together, that Beca spoke again, "So, umm, it doesn't make any difference or anything but….I was just wondering-you don't have to tell me but," Beca took a deep breath and fought the blush spreading across her chest. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "have you and Aubrey ever, ya know, helped each other out, like she said she would? I mean has she ever helped you out like she told me that she was ready to?"

"You mean have Brey and I ever had sex?" Chloe laughed, "Oh, yeah Baby. Quite a few times. Everyone notices that we have an odd relationship, but you only know half of it." The look of shock and confusion of Beca's face made Chloe giggle. "Let me explain," Chloe pecked Beca's lips before propping herself up on her elbows. "Aubrey and I are kind of like back-up girlfriends for each other. We both agree that sexuality is fluid and that gender doesn't matter and we love each other, but we don't want to put too much stress on our relationship and ruin everything that we have. That being said, when we're both single we don't try to hold back; we cuddle, go on dates, kiss, and definitely have sex. Part of me would actually be happy to settle down with Aubrey and live happily ever after but I'm not sure that either one of us would be completely content, and then since I met you... It's just a great system for us because we're comfortable with each other and don't have to work so hard to impress each other but just try to have a good time together. Did you know she's actually the reason that I told you that I liked you? I always get worked up after I have to help you with choreography and the Finals dance was a lot hotter than any of the other dances that I'd had to teach you before and it was really hard for me. The day that I had to show you the choreography for the new songs, with the boob shake and the hip thrusts and all of that stuff I really didn't know if I was going to be able to make it through the rehearsal. After everyone had left while Aubrey and I were doing our periodic major cleaning up

_Today's rehearsal had been really very good, and Aubrey was practically glowing with excitement. The co-captains were putting up the chairs and stands that they had used, and throwing away all of the empty water bottles that had somehow been acquired over the last three weeks or so. "Chloe, would you bring those other three chairs over here to me so I can put them on the rack?" Chloe hadn't been very helpful in the cleaning up today, having only put away the music stands and throwing away five bottles. Aubrey could tell that her friend was preoccupied and thought that she knew why, but she didn't say anything on the off chance that she might offend her friend. _

_Aubrey's request gave Chloe an easy way to initiate her attack. Chloe grabbed the chairs that Aubrey had been referring to and carried them across the practice space to the rack were Aubrey was waiting for her. She helped the blond put the chairs on the rack correctly and then quickly turned her and pushed her against the wall, smashing their lips together. Chloe put her hands on Aubrey's hips and took a step towards her. Aubrey cupped Chloe's check softly and kissed back until Chloe wiggled her thigh between Aubrey's legs and applied light pressure to the apex of Aubrey's thighs. _

_Aubrey pulled back slowly, "Chloe, you don't want this." Aubrey made sure that she had attained proper eye contact before continuing, "You and I both know that instead of trying to hook up with me right now you should be talking to Beca. I've seen the way you look at her, how you go out of your way to help her with choreography, Chloe you're falling hard and you need to talk to her about it. You can't just keep working your sexual frustration out with me if you won't even tell her that you like her!" _

_Chloe swallowed hard and Aubrey turned her towards the door and pushed her gently, "Go back to the apartment and think about it. You don't have to do it today but I am not having sex with you again until you talk to her about it." Chloe nodded and slowly walked towards the doors. "And I mean really talk to her! Where you BOTH take turns speaking. Just because you tell her and run away before she responds does NOT mean that you get sex Chloe! Do you hear me?" Aubrey yelled after her friend's retreating back, but the redhead was already gone._

"So, I came and I found you and you know the rest," Chloe giggled.

"Damn, so Aubrey Posen was your vent. All those weeks before you told me I was alone and you had Aubrey Posen."

Chloe smiled at the tone of utter shock in Beca's voice and couldn't help but tease, "You sound jealous. I'm surprised, you always seemed much to badass and amazing to get jealous."

"Hell yes I'm jealous! First off, she's touched you way more than me, and anyone who fits into that category is someone to be jealous of. Second, Aubrey is hot. I mean really, she's the stereotypical 'sexy love interest' from the movies you love that is designed to make the lead's partner jealous and crazy: tall, blond, curves in all the right places…." Beca's voice faded off.

"You have to hots for Brey! I knew that there was more between you than just her disliking the ear spike! Now it makes sense that it was sexual tension. Oh, Aubrey totally owes me twenty bucks!" Chloe was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Beca's eyes grew wide as she gaped at Chloe, "I do not have 'the hots' for Aubrey Posen. I appreciate the female form, and she happens to be a rather nice specimen, but that does NOT mean that I have the hots for her or that I have a crush on her or whatever."

Chloe didn't say anything but she knew that she would have to find a way for Beca and Aubrey to genuinely try to bond. Chloe imagined how amazing it would be for her two best friends to be able to tolerate each other, but quickly shook it off knowing their opinions of each other. "Fine, but I think that since we have established that you have mutual interests in each other's bodies the three of us should hang out more so you can ogle," the redhead concluded with a giggle. "Maybe if you're looking at each other, thinking about how sexy you both are you won't fight and can actually be friends."

"Chloe, sweetheart, you know that I wouldn't have a problem with her if she wasn't so rude to me. She hasn't even given me any kind of chance to prove that I'm not a bad person. You know me, and the Bellas know me, but she can't even-"

Chloe interrupted Beca, "I know. I've told you before that she doesn't totally dislike you. She has to have some kind of liking for you because without you we wouldn't have ever won the ICCA Finals. Besides that, I'm her best friend, and you make me really happy so she has to like you a little bit, it's like in the girl 'code'."

Beca looked skeptical, "well obviously Aubrey hasn't gotten that memo because she treats me like I am the reason that stress vomiting is gross."

Chloe smacked Beca's arm as they began to laugh. "You are terrible," Chloe said breathlessly, wiping away a few tears.

As Beca opened her mouth to respond there was a loud thump on the wall next to their heads. They both jumped and Beca looked over to her laptop and saw that it was nearing 1:45 am, "I guess that means that we should be quieter!"

Chloe's laugh was interrupted by a big yawn. "I guess THAT means that we should go to sleep," Chloe responded.

Beca chuckled lovingly and smiled, "You getting too old to stay up all night, Beale?" Chloe just rolled her eyes before Beca pulled her sheets up over them. The redhead snuggled up into Beca with her head on her chest, arm thrown across her waist, legs twisted together. "Good night, Baby," Beca whispered kissing Chloe's crown.

Beca felt Chloe place a small kiss on her collarbone, "Good night Beca. I love you."

"I love you more Chloe Beale." Beca waited a couple of seconds for her girlfriend to retort, but after glancing down realized that she was already asleep. Chloe's hand gripped tightly to Beca's shirt and Beca wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl. Beca fell asleep shortly after, thinking about Aubrey Posen.

Hope you liked it. I wanted to kind of introduce the idea of Beca and Aubrey. Many of you have asked about the shower, so I wanted to tell you that I think that will be soon! I'm not making any promises because I tend to just let my mind take me where it wants but I'd like to get it in the next three of four chapters. I love reading your reviews; they are wonderful encouragement so keep it up!


	3. Aubrey Talks to a Mutual Friend

Wow guys! I'm SUPER sorry about the wait. I've been really busy making sure I get everything done so that I can start college in the fall and trying to get scholarships. Life has been really crazy, but your review, favorites, and follows have really pushed me to try harder to update this story. I'm going to try harder to keep another gap like that from happening again but obviously I can not promise quick updates and good quality at the same time.

Ok, so I really liked a suggestion that I got after the last chapter so I am going to explain the housing situation that had previously gone basically unaddressed. Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, and Cynthia Rose all live in a suite style apartment off campus, Aubrey and Chloe have graduated but stayed in the area and as sophomores Beca and Cynthia are allowed to live off campus. This means, Beca and Cynthia Rose stay in one room and Aubrey and Chloe stay in the other. Beca and Aubrey's beds are in the corners of their own room that share a wall, that's how Aubrey could hear Beca and Chloe talking in chapter two. I don't know if you care, but I didn't want anyone who might care to be totally confused. I do know that it doesn't quite make sense with the Christmas tree stuff that I had in the first chapter, so if you have problems understanding what's going on just message me and I will do my best to explain, but I don't think that the change is big enough to warrant rewriting the first chapter.

Again, I'm sorry for the delay, with school and the things that are happening in my personal life I haven't had much motivation. I think that this will be a better outlet for all of my stress though so hopefully updates will get much quicker! Without any further distractions, here is chapter three. Enjoy, and remember to review!

* * *

The winter break had ended much sooner than everyone had hoped and it wasn't long before all of the Bellas were back in town and Cynthia Rose was back in the apartment. The ICCA Finals were getting closer every day and Beca knew that it was time for some serious back-breaking practice. The girls would practice an average of 12 hours a week trying to perfect their harmonies and choreography, Fat Amy started making jokes that living with Aubrey had Beca, unknowingly, adopting the blondes drill sergeant ways. These comments-of course-always got her a look of disapproval from both Beca and Aubrey.

One difference in Beca and Aubrey was that Beca liked to take the group outside of their small auditorium practice space. It was now very common to see the Bellas at the park or some other similar place, Beca found that the girls were slightly more focused and would work a tiny bit harder if they had a stronger sense of freedom, and liked to have the shorter rehearsals in an open area. Although Aubrey didn't exactly approve of this new 'rehearsal venue' she had to admit that when she compared the results of her practices with Beca's, even Beca's indoor rehearsals were more productive. Aubrey was proud that she could say that weekly bonding night was a tradition she started herself though.

It was always a guarantee that Aubrey and Chloe would both be at bonding night. Tonight they were headed to a dinner a few blocks from Barden. It was a small local joint that was really a pivotal part of the small college town but there never seemed to be more than five people at any time, night or day. Aubrey and Stacie were walking a few yards ahead of the rest of the group on the way from practice to the dinner. "Stacie, have you ever fallen for a friend's boyfriend?"

"What like got drunk and slept with him?" Stacie asked with some humor in her voice.

Aubrey scoffed, "Come on Stac, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Tell me what's going on," Stacie offered.

Aubrey looked back over her shoulder at the rest of the Bellas before lowering her voice and explaining, "I think I'm falling for the person one of my friends is dating."

Stacie turned and looked at Aubrey mildly shocked. She took a second to think, "Wait! You didn't say that you were into one of your friend's boyfriends! Aubrey you like girls too?! Shit, if things keep going like this I may be the only Bella who isn't into girls. You don't think that it's contagious do you? Like I hang out with all of you 'lady lovers' I'm not going to become on right?" Stacie asked giggling.

Aubrey looked shocked and almost offended but laughed anyway, "You aca-bitch! What the hell, I never said that she's a girl, you just took your own idea and ran with it."

"Aubrey, sweetheart, think about what you just said." There was a second of silence before Stacie saw the click as Aubrey made the connection. "Yeah," Stacie said smugly. "So, as I was saying! Who have you fallen for? I mean I know her right? You don't really have any close friends outside of the Bellas."

Aubrey's rhythmic steps faltered a bit. How did she deduce that so quickly?! That is insane. "I don't really feel comfortable telling you that Stacie. I don't want anyone to overhear us or something. I mean-"

"Aubrey Marie Posen you know you're going to cave sometime tonight. You wouldn't have brought it up if you weren't in serious need of some advice, plus this right now is going to be safer than trying to tell me at Jim's with all of the other girls sitting right next to us. Just calm down and tell me before one of us explodes," Stacie coached patiently.

Aubrey looked at Stacie for a moment and tried to weigh the pros and cons of telling someone. Admitting it to someone made it really real and Aubrey didn't know if she was ready for that or not. Stacie knew better than to push the blond and Aubrey really wanted to drag her heels, just so that she could make the point that she did NOT want to tell Stacy. As Aubrey opened her mouth to tell Stacie about her attraction she heard a gasp slip from her friends' parted lips.

Stacie's steps faltered for a second before she felt Aubrey's glare pierce her and quickly made up the few steps she missed. "I can't believe it," Aubrey could hear the awe in Stacie's voice and knew that either Stacie knew exactly who it was or she thought she knew and was about the guess someone that was completely incorrect. "You're falling for the midget." The shock was palpable. "Wait. But, you know that she's with Red right?! I mean, obviously you do because she's your – HOLY SHIT! She's you're best friend how can you-"

Aubrey noticed Stacie's voice slowly climbing from the whisper it had started as, and surged forward and spoke, "I know! Calm down, did you forget that we are keeping this a secret?! Look, I know that it's bad alright. I don't know what to do," Aubrey sighed defeatedly. She could feel tears building in her eyes as she looked back to see if any of their friends had noticed the quick exchange. Her eyes locked on Beca and Chloe walking side-by-side, Chloe's arm around Beca's shoulder and Beca's arm around Chloe's waist, and they were smiling and laughing like just being in each others presence made the world a brighter place. "I need help. I mean, it's not right, to just fall for your best friends."

"Your best friend's girl. Right? That's what you meant to say?" Stacie looked at Aubrey warily. "I mean Chloe is your best friend and then Beca and I are kind of tied for second place and if you already admit to liking Beca and you're confiding in me you obviously don't mean me so... I mean you must have meant 'best friend's girlfriend'." Aubrey blushed, not having noticed her slip up. At the sight of the slowly growing blush Stacie let out a low whistle of sympathy. "Damn girl, you sure know how to pick 'em huh?"

Aubrey nodded pathetically, "Stacie, what do I do? I mean I know that they are together and they're happy but I feel like if I don't tell them I'm betraying their trust." Aubrey saw the disbelieving look on Stacie's face and groaned, "Yeah, it doesn't make sense! I am fully aware of that. But think about it: Chloe and I have been best friends for years, we have had a 'friends with benefits' situation worked out for as long as I remember, and we share a room. It doesn't seem right not to tell her that I have real feelings for her. Plus, Beca is her girlfriend, and it's just kind of the same thing. How am I supposed to keep my best friend-who knows me better than I know myself-from finding out that I am...that I have feelings for her girlfriend?"

A silence fell over the two as they contemplated the questions that Aubrey had asked. Stacie saw the look of despair that had fallen over Aubrey and put her arm around her shoulders. "Talk to the two of them. Be open and honest. Who knows, they could surprise you," the brunette whispered in her friend's ear.

* * *

Alright, well there you have it folks! I apologize for any typos, I didn't check it as thoroughly as I usually do so that I could get it to you guys quicker. I'll look it over again soon and fix any big mistakes I find. If you could review it would be great! Reading what you guys have to say helps me when I'm writing, and it also lets me know that you're still interested. Coming soon the heavily anticipated shower scene! Thanks for reading.


	4. Shower Surprise Part I

Ok, I know! This took a really long time, AGAIN. I'm sorry, but this really is just a fun way for me to relieve stress with things and characters that I don't own with people like myself who wish that we owned Pitch Perfect. This chapter is a just a really short intro to the shower scene, but if all goes according to plan the rest of the shower will be posted by late afternoon or mid-evening tomorrow...or technically later today. Enjoy and review if you can please!

* * *

Aubrey was pacing up and down the apartment waiting for her roommate to come out of the shower. "Chloe? I need to shower!" There was no answer as Aubrey checked her phone for the time again. This was getting ridiculous, there was only 45 minutes until they were all supposed to be at Stacie's for the Valentine's Day party, but Aubrey had offered to come over thirty minutes early and needed to leave the apartment in ten minutes at the very least.

"Come on Chloe! I HAVE to leave," Aubrey knocked on the door again. Sighing, she opened the door and walked in, "Whatever Chloe. If you are going to ignore me and hog the shower then I'm just going to come in here and wash my hair in the freaking sink."

Chloe had been so preoccupied with Beca's dick that she hadn't even heard Aubrey once. Beca thrust up into Chloe and hit the spot that made her see stars and gasp. As Beca pulled out again and the stars began to clear Chloe looked over Beca's shoulder and saw the shower curtain opening. "Holy shit! What...?"

Aubrey pulled the shower curtain open so that she could see in the shower to get her shampoo and heard Chloe freaking out. Not knowing why it was such a big deal, they had showered together why was this a problem, Aubrey looked up from the edge of the tub where she thought her shampoo was to the corner that Chloe had forced herself into only to find that Chloe was not alone. The blond felt her mouth go dry as she took in Beca and Chloe's wet bodies.

Having seen Chloe's body many times before Aubrey was not at all surprised to see the light definition of her abs and her eyes swept covetously over her perky breasts. When the blondes attention moved to Beca she was a little more greedy. Aubrey's eyes scanned, carefully, down Beca's body until the other girls penis was directly in her line of sight. Not one to be made a fool of she spoke, "Wow, Chloe, I knew you occasionally enjoyed dick but I never would have guessed you would buy such an expensive, lifelike strap on."

Beca swallowed thickly, "Do you mind?! I am NUDE!"

* * *

There you have it. What will happen next?! I'm not 100% sure myself so stay tuned to find out. PM me or write a review if you have any ideas that you would like to see happen in this story, I have an end game but I'm really kind of winging all of the middle chapters. Keep in mind that if you have a request for the shower scene I will be writing and posting it within the next 20 hours or so. Thanks for reading, review if you can!


	5. Shower Surprise Part II

I'm really sorry about the chapter gap. I know that I said it would be up, and I did not mean to lie to you but there were circumstances that were out of my control. My great grandmother lost her battle with cancer the day that I was supposed to post this chapter, and I didn't have it finished before I found out. It's difficult to write a sex scene after just finding out a loved one has passed away. I believe that everything involving my great grandmother is now finished, and I think that my family is done fighting over any and everything so I should once again be clear to write. I will warn you now though that I DO have AP tests coming up and I will be studying, therefore my time will still be stretched thin.

Anyway, to end my babbling, here is the next chapter! Leave a review if you can and let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

"Actually, if you must know, it's not a strap on," Chloe said wrapping her hand tightly around Beca's hard on. The redhead's hand stroked up Beca's length and Aubrey blushed when she heard the strangled moan that escaped the younger girl. "Does that feel good Becs?"

Aubrey's breath was caught in her throat, and she could feel one of the girls looking at her but she was scared to find out which one. Finally over taken by her curiosity she looked up into Beca's dark blue eyes and snapped back into reality. "Umm, that's very..." Aubrey's eyes found their way to where Chloe's hand was working on Beca's large erection.

The small girls hip surged forward with a whine as the redhead's thumb flipped over her head, and Aubrey found it hard not to release her own groan. "Why don't you come on in and join us Aub?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face.

"No," Aubrey said. "I really don't think that will be necessary."

"Aww, but Aubrey I think that Beca would really like it if you helped her out," Chloe said with a devilish grin.

"You are full of shit!" Aubrey snapped back into herself and couldn't believe what was happening. She flung the shower curtain and stormed towards the kitchen, before stopping on a dime. Taking a deep breath the blond pulled out her phone and created a new text message: Sorry, I know I said I would help set up but there's a problem with the shower. CR has already left but Chloe, Beca and I may be late. Aubrey pushed the shower curtain open again.

"Wow 'Brey, you were gone for a full 90 seconds!" Chloe was still standing next to Beca and looked to be teasing the younger girl. "So, you really think that I'm full of shit?" Aubrey could only manage to nod, her brain was on overload. "Well then, why don't you come and see for yourself?" Beca whimpered when Chloe let go of her dick and her hips involuntarily jerked towards Aubrey. The blond's eyes darkened and she quickly stripped off her clothes.

When Aubrey stepped back into the shower she noticed that Beca's cock had grown slightly, but still didn't believe that it could be real. She took a few moments to allow the water to run down her body, enjoying the feeling of Beca watching her every move. Then Aubrey looked timidly at the erection in front of her. Sensing her nervousness, Chloe reached out and guided Aubrey's hand to wrap around Beca's member. "Fuck! Your hands are cold. Shit baby, this is incredible," Beca was breathing fast and Chloe knew that she was near orgasm.

"So, Aubrey, do you believe me now? It's pretty hard evidence to deny isn't it?" Chloe said with the largest smirk ever. "If that isn't sufficient evidence then just wait until she blows her load," Chloe said with a wink. The other two girls groaned lowly at the sight, and Aubrey felt her body get wet...in a different way than before.

Chloe gave Aubrey an encouraging nod when she slowed her fist. The blond slowly sank to her knees and softly sucked Beca into her mouth. For a minute all Beca could do was moan, before she thrust once into Aubrey's talented mouth. That was when Beca decided that she had suffered enough. The younger girl quickly pulled Aubrey back up to her feet, before showcasing her hidden strength as she picked Aubrey up by the back of her thighs and shoved her back against the wall. Before Aubrey even realized what was happening her legs were around Beca's waist and Beca had plunged deep inside her. Beca paused to catch her breath, steel her nerves, and allow Aubrey to adjust to her size.

Beca felt Aubrey grind her hips roughly against her and took it as a sign that she was ready. Beca quickly thrust deeply into her blond friend, and relished in the feeling of her silk walls fluttering around her thick length. Aubrey did her best to meet every thrust that Beca threw her way as they fucked each other speechless. "Harder Beca," Aubrey panted. "I need you deeper!" The blond's voice was tinged with a slight wine and it made Beca want to try harder. Aubrey placed her hand gently on Beca's chest to stop her thrusting before pulling her leg up higher.

Beca hooked her elbow under Aubrey's knee and continued to hold her other leg around her hips. The new position opened Aubrey up more than Beca could ever imagine and the head of Beca's dick was brushing Aubrey's g-spot with every movement. Aubrey was on the edge of orgasm when she looked up to find Chloe with three fingers buried knuckle deep in herself. The look in the redhead's eyes when they formed that eye contact was all the Aubrey needed to go flying off the cliff and into oblivion. Beca's thrusting slowed as Aubrey's walls tightened, and made movement not only more difficult, but also more pleasurable.

Beca pulled out almost completely, until just the very tip of her head was still inside of Aubrey's wet heat before she slowly pushed all the way in as far as she could possibly get and came deep inside the older girl with a roar and a strong bite to the joint of her neck and shoulder. Beca slowly lowered Aubrey back to her feet, and turned to look at her girlfriend when she heard her screaming and coming on her own. The other two girls watched silently as Chloe slowly removed her fingers before licking them clean.

The three girls quickly washed off and dressed so that they might manage a 'fashionably late' entrance to Stacie's party. The whole party was spent throwing hidden looks back and forth, and thinking about what had just happened and what it would mean to the girls as time went on.

* * *

Thanks for reading. It's easier for me to write if you review...no pressure!


	6. The Unexpected Confession

Once again, sorry about the wait. I hit a bit of a wall with the story. I don't outline well in preparation for my stories so I am now flying by the seat of my pants trying to find a way to get from point: A to about point: M where my next big plot line starts. I kept telling myself that after I finished my AP testing and graduated that I would be able to write again, but I'm still having trouble finding inspiration, and then I had to get a job.

Just know that I have not forgotten this story and I will continue to write until you all stop reading, or until I feel that the story has been finished.

Chloe sat alone at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee in the silence of her basically empty apartment. Aubrey was out on her morning run, and Cynthia Rose had left the apartment late last night to spend the weekend with her girlfriend, so Chloe decided that she was going to make Beca some breakfast and talk to her. Everything had been extremely awkward for the last two weeks since the day Aubrey had joined the couple in the shower and Chloe didn't like it; she wanted to make sure that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be before Beca and Chloe's anniversary that was coming up in just 11 days.

Chloe finished the last pancake and stacked it up on the top of the pile before throwing her spatula in the sink and moving the plate of pancakes to the table. She opened the oven to check the bacon and sausages that she was trying to keep warm then made her way to Beca's room to get her out of bed.

"Becs, wake up sweetheart!" Chloe cooed. The redhead brushed the hair off of Beca's face and softly kissed her forehead. "Come on babe, it's time to get up." At Beca's sleepy groan Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly started laying sweet kisses across every bit of the younger girls' face. Beca tried to wiggle down into the sheets farther so that she could cover her face, but Chloe grabbed the top of the sheets and pulled them a few inches down away from Beca's shoulder where they started.

"No, 'Loe, tired," Beca slurred.

Chloe chuckled and nuzzled into Beca's neck. "Fine, you can sleep. I'll just go call Fat Amy to help me eat the pancakes I made, no big deal," Chloe stood up from the bed and turned towards the door.

Beca reached out as Chloe walked away and wrapped her arm around her waist before she pulled her back to the bed, rolling over to pull Chloe onto the bed with her. "Did you say 'pancakes'?" Beca asked a giggling Chloe. "You know I love pancakes." Even as Beca said this she cuddled up to Chloe, heart set on going back to sleep.

"Yes, I said pancakes. And I know you love pancakes, that's why I made them," Chloe said. "If you're not getting up to come eat with me then I'm just going to eat without you, I'm starving and I don't want my pancakes to get cold." Chloe got out of bed and grabbed Beca's hand, "Let's go eat." Chloe watched Beca's eyes finally flutter open and grinned upon seeing the blue eyes she loved.

With a big huff Beca heaved herself into an upright position. "Whatever happened to breakfast in bed for the people that you love?" she asked teasingly. The brunette stood up rubbing her face and eyes with the hand Chloe wasn't holding, trying to wake up enough to walk to the kitchen. "It's only 8:45! Did you even wait for Aubrey to leave before you started cooking?" Chloe, looked mildly embarrassed but didn't speak. When Beca was confident in her ability to walk without hurting herself she allowed Chloe to lead her into the kitchen and sat down at one of the two place settings the redhead had laid out.

Chloe pulled the bacon and sausage out of the oven and turned it off before refilling her coffee mug and filling a fresh mug for Beca. When she got to the table, Beca had stacked three pancakes-complete with butter and syrup-on each of their plates. The girls smiled at each other before getting themselves the bacon and sausage that they wanted and digging in.

"What, no eggs today?" Beca teased.

"Hey, you know that it was not my fault I burnt those eggs! Do you have any idea how hard it is to cook when your hot girlfriend is wrapped around you, kissing all over your neck? No, you missy most certainly do not get to make fun of me for that. Besides, I wasn't sure how long it would take to get you out of bed and in here to eat and I for one do not like reheated eggs," Chloe said calmly.

Beca stuck her tongue out at Chloe and the couple continued eating in relative silence. Chloe kept sneaking glances at Beca when the younger girl wasn't paying attention, trying to gauge her mood. When they had both eaten their fill and the left over food had been taken care of the girls started with the dishes, Chloe washing and Beca drying and putting away. As Chloe handed Beca the pan she had just washed she cleared her throat and started the conversation she'd wanted to have for a week.

"So, you've never really said anything about what happened the other day," Chloe saw Beca tense up.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Nothing has happened lately that I would need to comment about." Beca put the pan back in it's place.

The brunettes quivering voice told Chloe that not only did she know what they were about to discuss but she had a lot to say about the subject. "Beca, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Chloe told Beca. "I feel like something changed that night and I'm afraid that we might not ever go back to normal. I feel like I can't talk to you or Aubrey, and you have both gone out of the way to make sure that you're near each other as little as possible. I feel like I ruined everything that I love," Chloe admitted.

Beca sighed and heaved herself up onto the counter. "I don't know how to talk about that Chloe. Feelings don't make sense to me so I am perfectly content to just... I don't have a clue what to say without losing control of my emotions Chlo, it's just easier for me to ignore that it ever happened."

Chloe was slightly surprised. "Um, ok. Well Beca if you feel that way then I think it's probably important to talk through this. Look, uhh... Let's finish the dishes and then we can sit down and talk about it while we're home alone. That way you won't have to worry about losing control you can yell and scream and cry and take it out on me."

Beca opened her mouth to argue, but knew that it would be a futile attempt so she just got down from the counter and they finished the dishes in silence.

When the dishes were finished the two women made their way to the living room to talk. Chloe sat down on the couch, and sighed when Beca sat an arms-length away from her instead of right beside her.

"I used her! Dammit Chloe, how do you not see that?! WE used her! She just wanted to take a fucking shower and you convinced her to have sex with me! Chloe, that's WORSE than what that bitch did to me in high school, at least I got to make my own decision without my best friend pressuring me," Beca yelled.

Chloe watched Beca pant for a moment before it really hit her. "Beca, are you mad at me? You're mad at me because you think that I forced Aubrey to do something that she didn't want?"

"Chloe," Beca sighed and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "I don't WANT to be mad at you. I...I just can't help but think that you had a big influence on Aubrey's decision. I can't imagine that she ever would have chosen to have sex with me if it weren't for that night. I just can't stand knowing that we made her do something that she regrets."

It was then that Chloe caught some movement from the doorway in the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw Aubrey, back from running, with a drink carrier full of coffee. Beca noticed the way Chloe was looking at something over her shoulder and turned around. Upon seeing Aubrey, Beca faced forward and put her head in her hands. For a full three minutes no one moved. None of them knew what to say or even how to act.

Finally Aubrey made her way fully into the room and rounded the couch, putting the drink holder down next to her as she perched on the coffee table in front of Beca. She sat still for a moment before she put her hands on Beca's knees and kissed the brunette's forehead. Beca slowly lifted her head and looked into Aubrey's eyes; she expected to see some anger there, now that she was actually looking at the girl she couldn't read exactly what emotion was present, but she was shocked to find no trace of anger or unhappiness.

"Beca, you know that I wouldn't intentionally eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear that. I want you to know that you are an amazing person, and I regret nothing about that night. Well, maybe the fact that we went to that party instead of having more fun," the blond said with a smirk and a chuckle. Beca frowned at her and she knew that she was going to have to spell out exactly what she meant. "Beca, I don't regret that I had sex with you. I actually...this is harder to admit than I thought..." Aubrey took a moment to try and straighten her thoughts. "Ok, I haven't said or done anything-because you were with Chloe-but Beca, I like you. Not just like you, I _like _like you." Rolling her eyes at herself Aubrey continued, "and now I sound like a 14 year old. What I'm trying to say is that you're wrong. I would have chosen, and would still choose every time, to have sex with you. I think I might be falling in love with you Beca, and it terrifies me because I've always been in love with Chloe, but it feels right to love you both-and I am absolutely ecstatic that I've had the chance to have sex with you both, even if it was just one time. At least for the rest of my life I have memories of the two of you that no one can take away and no one ruin. If I'm being honest, you should not even consider apologizing and I should be thanking you for the opportunity. And if anyone used someone else it was me who used you."

Ok, sorry for the cliff hanger and the lack of transition, I just really wanted to get this chapter up. I felt bad about the wait, so after getting to see my AP test scores and having that majorly good news I was feeling amazing and finally got the last 500 words or so written. Message me if you have any ideas or suggestions of where this should go, I always want to hear what you guys think and what you want from the story. And finally, thank you for all of the reviews and favorites I got since the last chapter was posted, it may not show but that made it a lot easier for me to write.


End file.
